Warriors : The Ultimate Lemon Collection
by flight of the crow
Summary: Lemons . . . found only in the deepest, darkest corners of the Warrior Cat fandom, now gathered into a collection of endless smut. *requests available*
1. Form ::

_warning : this is a **lemon collection** , so it has very explicit content. I understand that there's many who dislike these kinds of stories, so please move on from this Fanfiction if you are offended by this kind of content. Thank you!_

* * *

Ahh, lemons . . . finally decided to give them a try. I don't normally write cat smut, so I hope my writing isn't awful

Anyway, my name is Crowflight. You can call me Crow, or Flight - whatever floats your boat! I hope these lemons are enjoyable and aren't a bore to read -

* * *

 **some notes**

Alright, to start off, **I will not write rape.** Don't try to coax me into doing so - I always feel uncomfortable writing rape, because it's a crime and its awful. So, please move onto a different lemon collection if you want to read some.

I **do** write gay and lesbian lemons, so don't be hesitant to request them!

I **do** write crack ship lemons. I love experimenting with two characters who never interact, so feel free to request those!

I **do** write lemons with apprentices. However, I **do not** write kit lemons. They're too young ;-;

If you have anymore questions, just PM me, or if you're an Anon, ask in the reviews.

* * *

 **Form**

Cat 1: [just put the name of the first cat here. If they're an OC, write down an extra description of their appearance and personality]

Cat 2: [the same as cat 1, just the second one, of course!]

Plot: [optional. Just write a short summary of the lemon]

Love or Lust: [are the cats making sweet love under the soft moonlight? Or are they getting it off like horny pigs? Maybe both?]

Other: [optional. Not sure what you would put in here . . . but you never know!]

* * *

Thank you for checking out this! Maybe one day, this will become an actual Ultimate Collection!

Also, I do not own Warriors; Erin Hunter does.

\- Crowflight ^^


	2. Leafpool x Bramblestar : Swing me Around

**_Bramblestar_** _x **Leafpool**_

 _Swing me Around_

 _They're alone, in the woods, they're hot like the wild animals they are. What else could they do?_

 _Lust, some love_

* * *

It just started as a peaceful trek to collect some herbs. Leafpool didn't want to run low, since Leafbare was creeping up on the Clan like an adder. She found herself busy all day, and she finally got the chance to collect some plants when the sun was sinking below the canopy of trees above. The forest was illuminated in a dim russet light cast by the sun peeking in between tree trunks when Leafpool began her short stroll.

She was surprised when a burly figure stopped her path. She adjusted to the sudden shadow he cast and mewed out, "Bramblestar?"

His eyes seemed to be glinting with a subtle frustration - it was odd, but Leafpool shrugged it off. She didn't notice how his tail impatiently flicked back and forth, though.

"G-good evening, Leafpool," he mumbled, his mouth barely moving as he spoke. "Since, uh, most of the Clan is here, I thought I'd take a walk. Mind if I go with you?"

Leafpool's ears perked up. _Since when did he want to spend time with me?_ "I'm just going out to collect herbs. If anything, I'll make you hold all of them." She playfully winked, not heeding how Bramblestar shuddered at the gesture. "But talking real, why do you wanna walk with me?"

"I uh, am your family," Bramblestar mewed. Leafpool finally caught the restless tang in his voice. She smiled and walked past him, flicking her tail as a gesture for him to follow. Bramblestar perked up and bounded after her as if he were an apprentice seeing the territory for their first time. However, he was honestly not thinking like an _apprentice._ He came with Leafpool because he . . . was having _urges_ , especially since Squirrelflight was pregnant.

On the other paw, Leafpool couldn't help but feel upset in the inside. Her heat was crawling throughout her rear, starting to get to her head. She wanted relieve herself with the time she had alone in the woods, but now that Bramblestar tagged along, she had no chance. Hopefully, her heat wouldn't start taking over her mind . . .

"Wh-what herbs are you getting?" Bramblestar asked her. Leafpool glanced over her shoulder briefly, noticing that his eyes were wide and focusing directly - _directly_ \- on her rear. Leafpool resisted a giggle as her face heated up. _He's like a curious apprentice._

"Some catmint. It's at the abandoned twoleg nest, so we might get back a little later," she said. "You may want to head back to camp if you're tired, cause it'll take-"

"No, I like walking!" Bramblestar blurted out. Leafpool stifled a chuckle as she sped up her pace, sure to keep her tail raised just to mess with Bramblestar. _Maybe . . . he'll go further than just staring._

In an instant, she wanted to claw herself for thinking that. _You are the_ medicine cat _! He's also your sister's mate! What are you thinking, Leafpool?_ However, despite her forced denial, she felt her insides tingle at the thought of her and Bramblestar, alone at the outskirts of the territory, yowling as loud as they could into the night's cool. The last time she had done that . . . hah, it felt like _ages_ ago.

They were halfway across the territory when Leafpool decided she could . . . nudge him a bit. "How has Squirrelflight been? I've been busy lately."

"She's pregnant," Bramblestar seemed to unwittingly mutter. "Very . . . pregnant. I'm excited for her to have them so we can - uh, bond with the kits. I'm excited, yeah."

 _Excited._ The word rang in Leafpool's mind as she slowed down, smelling the sweet tang of catmint in the distance. _Excited, excited . . ._

The old shack that the herb grew at was visible a few meters away. Leafpool had turned around to him to tell him how much catmint to get, but she couldn't help herself - her eyes flicked like lightning towards his crotch, getting a quick view of his half-sheathed member. She nearly grinned as Bramblestar let out a shocked mew and tucked his tail over his _excitement._ Leafpool's own nether region was starting to . . . _heat up._ She wasn't going to let her heat take over though. She wouldn't go as far as simply teasing the leader. _Excited, excited . . ._

Then, there was a flash. Like lightning, there was a burst of understanding. They saw it - the excitement dancing in each other's golden eyes, the want to spend the entire night in bliss like unkempt animals. Bramblestar licked his lips and tackled Leafpool to the ground, already nuzzling her thick neck fur, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Br-Bramblestar, we can't," Leafpool mewed breathily, though her paws had snaked around his shoulders. She was pulling him closer as he hastily groomed her neck, nibbling lightly at her soft skin. She let out a squeak of surprise, though there was a clear hint of pleasure, as well. Bramblestar lifted his head, his fur already ruffled around his face. Leafpool's breath caught in her throat.

He looked . . . different. She didn't get to see the tom in this state - untamed, unkempt, hot, _sexy._ His fur wasn't groomed to his frame, but tousled. His eyes weren't glimmering with a leader-like shine, but shadowed, dark and _excited._ The care he felt for his appearance was obviously gone with the passing breeze, since the only thing on his mind was _fucking_ _._

Leafpool was no different. The petite, soft-spoken she-cat looked _ready._ With her paws locked at his shoulders, her tail swept aside to reveal her entrance, it was obvious she would go all night. The classic medicine cat facade she held day after day had shattered - Bramblestar was witnessing her true state, the hot and bothered she-cat who needed the break of her life. He leaned back down, running long strokes with his tongue up the side of her jaw. _Damn, Crowfeather was so lucky!_

Leafpool found her hips moving with no rhythm. She just yearned to feel his hot member on her needy core. Her claws slid out and dug into Bramblestar's shoulders, earning a low hiss from him. He stopped grooming and leaned back. "We need to do this fast. Cause we aren't stopping."

She wanted him so bad. Growling, she unhooked her claws from his shoulders and pushed them against his chest, bowling him over with surprising ease. She straddled him, her flared blossom just above his erect member. She let out a sultry chuckle as she crawled backwards, her face once a claw-length from his length. He could _feel_ it, her scorching breath that caressed his member like a sweet paw. However, she had no time for being _sweet_ \- it took a mere second for her to sloppily take half of his dick into her maw.

Bramblestar threw his head back, feeling the last of his senses fade. His yearning member was already throbbing with an upcoming orgasm as her tongue swirled around it, her own saliva dripping down his other half of his shaft. She was kneading his balls, wanting so bad to taste him. She hadn't felt so good in so long . . .

"Ahh . . . Leaf . . . uhn!" Suddenly, she bobbed her head all the way down the rod, her nose pressing against his lower abdomen. "Oh, shit! Leafpool!" He repeated her name over and over, each time getting closer to a mess of sounds. Soon, he was letting out a moan with each breath as he thrust his hips back and forth. Leafpool's eyes were half-shut in bliss as she savored the taste of him.

Suddenly, a bitter, semi-gooey liquid filled her mouth. She knew in an instant that it was his sperm, in _her_ mouth. Leafpool's dripping cherry tingled at the thought as she lifted her head, a string of cum hanging from her mouth. Bramblestar rolled onto his paws and observed her, rolling his sperm around in her mouth - _tasting me._

He loved how disheveled she look. The neat tufts that her cheek fur was always kept in was pointing in all directions, her half-shut eyes seemed to scream for him. He knew it was being traitorous to the romance in between him and Squirrelflight, but Leafpool was _hot_ \- hotter than any she-cat he had witnessed. He had seen a few cats in the state she was in, and she, by far, looked the most _hot._

Of course, his thoughts slipped his tongue like water. "Leafpool, you're so fucking sexy." His voice came out as a husky growl as he thrust his muzzle near her ear to mutter the words into it. Leafpool shuddered, feeling the vibrations of his voice on her ear fur. Never before had she heard him speak like _that_.

She could tell that he wasn't satisfied completely - neither of them were. They were on the ground again in a second, Brambleclaw looming over Leafpool like a hungry fox. Hungry in a _different_ way.

He dug his claws in the ground for balance as he hovered over her, letting her slide her shaking paws around his neck. With sudden force, she pulled him close so that their muzzle touched. Bramblestar grinned hungrily and they locked lips, their tongues colliding in a mess of soft groans and lots of drool. He was blindly thrusting, feeling the fur around her belly brushing against his cock. He growled quietly and broke the kiss, glancing at the sky. The sun had nearly gone and dark clouds were rolling over the dim stars. StarClan was surely judging them right now. However, he didn't care at all.

Leafpool hissed eagerly when Bramblestar situated his rod right at her entrance. He gave her a warning look, but she obviously dismissed that. She just wanted him in her so bad. Honestly, her heat was driving her crazy.

Suddenly, without mercy, he slammed into her. His barbs scraped against her walls, but Leafpool let out a cry of bliss, arching her back as the pleasure rippled down her spine. She felt so warm, burning like fire as she was filled for the first time in seasons. He started thrusting slowly, letting out huffs with every rock of his hips. She was so tight, and the fact that her walls clenched around his cock didn't help. She even _felt_ better than Squirrelflight, he guiltily realized.

He shook away the thought. The night was dedicated to them, and them only. His thoughts were reserved for the lusty, hungry animal beneath him - Leafpool. Without another word, he began to thrust hard and fast, abandoned the soft sway he had before. He lifted one leg for better leverage, thrusting far enough to hit Leafpool's womb right away. Her breaths came out as light, airy, moans that floated into the night's sky.

"Don't . . . ah!" She began to squirm, trying to rock her hips closer to him so that she get more of him in. "Don't cum - agh! I-in me! Ahh!" Her mouth hung open. Bramblestar nodded and went faster, hitting her womb hard with every sloppy thrust. It felt so good, his crotch felt like it was in heaven. Her hot walls, the erotic moans slipping her tongue, her frazzled appearance, everything about her right now made him ram into her harder with every breath.

Leafpool's back arched further as she climaxed, her breaking point finally shattered. She cried out, her yowl echoing in the sky, as her sticky yet liquidy juices flowed out of her, making Bramblestar's dick extra slick. He went faster, fueled by her yowls, and pulled out as cum exploded from his tip. It covered the soft fur of Leafpool's chest, blending with the soft white fur of her underside.

They panted for moments, trying to catch their breaths after the heated session. Bramblestar stared at her, his eyes boring deep into hers. For a second, he wondered if it was love that was flickering in between them. He dismissed it, knowing they mated because of their need to do so. However, the idea stayed at the back of his mind as they groomed each other clean.

...

"Wow, it got late," Leafpool sighed, leaning against Bramblestar's side. Her legs felt like four mouse tails, thin and frail and shaky. She could barely walk without stumbling. He fucked her damn hard, leaving her rump sore and her legs gelatin-like as they trekked home.

"It did," he murmured, unable to break his gaze away from her. She stared ahead, so she didn't know he was gazing at her so longingly. Bramblestar had occasional thoughts of Leafpool's pretty appearance, but he never truly acknowledged her like that. However, he just now realized how beautiful, how kind-

 _Stop!_ he snapped at himself. _She's your mate's sister!_ However, his inner feelings managed to turn to words and escape his mouth.

"Can we do that again?" he asked her. "Maybe at night every couple weeks? I've never felt so . . . so . . ."

"Wild? Untamed?" Leafpool suggested wearily, unable to hide her smile.

Bramblestar grinned and nodded. "Yes. Yes."

"Of course we can," Leafpool sighed. "Thank you for that."

"Ah . . . no problem . . ." Bramblestar said quietly.

They returned to camp and went to their own dens to sleep, feeling oddly alone without one another.

* * *

 **oh, magical sexual tension. The gateway to some pretty heated sex.**

 **this was fun to write. I ship these two just a little, so I couldn't help but have them fuck under the stars :P**

 **requests are open!**

 **I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

 **\- Crowflight -**


End file.
